


[Fanart] Discover

by fishupie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Other, am i doing this right, hi im trying to post fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishupie/pseuds/fishupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita and Meowstics being blastia nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Discover

[ ](http://orig10.deviantart.net/4376/f/2016/017/4/f/discover_by_fishupantsu-d9o93ub.jpg)

What do you mean it has to be at least 10 characters long??

Ok so I guess I will say this is a crossover between Tales and Pokemon. I wanna make a Tales x Pokemon zine this year!

Click pic for full view


End file.
